Comodidad
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Hachi esta consiente que su vida no es lo que hubiera esperado pero también sabe que más cómoda no pudo haber sido, aunque no sea del todo feliz.


Disclaimer: Nana no me pertenece, es obra de la genial Ai Yazawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Comodiad <strong>

Hachi esta consiente que su vida no es lo que hubiera esperado pero también sabe que más cómoda no pudo haber sido, aunque no sea del todo feliz.

* * *

><p>Ha decir verdad y contra todo pronóstico no odio a Takumi, al contrario, creo que fue el único que comprendió del todo la situación del embarazo de Hachi aunque haya parecido que se aprovechaba.<p>

* * *

><p>A pesar de lo inocente que puede llegar a ser Hachi sabe muchas cosas, sabe que los Black Stones van a ser mas famosos que Trapnest, sabe que Nana sigue amando a Ren y que él también la ama, sabe que Nobu la amo como nadie la había amado antes, siempre supo que Shoji la engañaba aunque no lo quiso aceptar desde un principio, sabe que Junko y Kyosuke son perfectos el uno para el otro, sabe que, aunque no lo digan, decepciono a Yasu y a Shin y sobre todo sabe que no ama a Takumi y que él tampoco la ama.<p>

No puede quejarse, desde el banco alto en el que esta sentada puede observar, a través de la amplia ventana que esta en su cocina mientras espera a que el pastel este listo, los altos edificios que rodean al suyo y sabe que tiene lo que siempre quiso, no de la forma en que hubiera esperado pero ya acepto que nada pasa como uno quiere, ve el reloj antes de ver nuevamente la ventana y piensa que ojala y Takumi llegué a la hora que dijo.

Sabe que gran parte si no es que toda su relación con él se había basado en su sueño de estar con su ídolo, con la estrella de Trapnest, con su chico de cabello largo, con una imagen que ella tenía idealizada por que pronto se dio cuenta que era muy diferente a como había soñado, quizás fue por eso es que le sorprendió tanto su actitud cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, después de su hiriente comentario por teléfono el día que rompió con él no espero que la consolara, que la hiciera sentir bien, que se preocupara por su salud y menos aún que le dijera que no le importaba quien fuera el padre, que con el simple hecho de que fuera suyo bastaba para él.

También sabe que no fue la mejor forma de hacer las cosas pero sinceramente en ese momento estaba de todo menos consiente de la realidad, dejo que él fuera el que hablara y arreglara todo, él fue el que hablo con Nobu de lo que pasaba y le dijo que pensaba hacerse responsable, él fue el que le dijo a Nana que se la iba a llevar del departamento y se iban a casar por que sabía que ella no iba a poder ni siquiera verla a los ojos, él fue el que dijo que debería de alegrarse por se madre y que tratara de ser feliz a su lado.

Pasa por su amplia sala y sonríe por que sabe que es gracias a él que tiene la casa que siempre había querido, le dio el perfecto anillo de compromiso, fue a su pueblo para hablar con sus padres, les llevo regalos y tolero a su insoportable hermana, dejo que los fotografiaran juntos dejando en claro que ella era su pareja, aguanta la mayoría de sus berrinches y cumple casi todos sus caprichos pero también sabe que él no le es fiel, que esta con ella por que vio a su madre reflejada, que no la incluye en su vida, que no le cuenta sus decisiones y que seguramente no la ama.

No es que todo eso le moleste realmente por que hay veces que despierta a mitad de la noche y lo ve acostado junto a ella y retiene las ganas de llorar por que no es su largo cabello negro el que quiere ver si no uno corto y rubio, no le importa que no la incluya en su vida ya que en la única vida que quiere estar es en la de Nana y los Blast y menos aún le molesta que cumpla sus caprichos solo para no tener que estarla escuchando, para ella también es mejor si él no esta.

Junko en alguna ocasión le dijo que estaban juntos por comodidad, que para él, el tener una familia en algún lado, una linda esposa que le cocinara y atendiera y poder jugar un rato a la casita feliz era lo mas fácil mientras que para ella tener quien la mantuviera, la dejara seguir con su vida y estuviera presente cuando era necesario era lo mejor, en ese momento le molesto pero ahora, pensándolo seriamente, sabe que es verdad.

—Nana, estoy en casa— Anunció Takumi desde la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Takumi— dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras se secaba las manos y se acercaba a él —Justo a tiempo, tu baño esta listo— dejando que el la besara en la mejilla.

—Que bien— dejando las llaves y su celular en una mesa — ¿Y como te sentiste hoy?

—Ya no tengo ascos— sonriendo ampliamente —Así que de nuevo puedo cocinar cómodamente por lo que te hice varios postres.

—Es una buena noticia— acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja — ¿Y nuestra hija?— acariciando el prominente vientre.

—Un poco inquieta pero bien— poniendo la mano sobre la de él — ¿Y tu día?

—Cansado— enlazando su mano con la de ella —Pero ahora estoy bien ya que estoy en casa— Dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Deberías ir ya a bañarte— jalándolo hacía el cuarto de baño —La comida no tarda en estar lista.

—Después si quieres vamos a caminar un poco— antes de meterse al cuarto.

—Eso estaría bien— sonriendo —Te espero en la cocina.

Ella sabe que no lo ama, también sabe que él no la ama, esta consiente que él no le es fiel pero ella tampoco se puede considerar del todo fiel, sabe que no esta viviendo en el cuento de hadas que siempre quiso pero considerando todo es lo mejor y mas cómodo que puede haber y con eso le basta, después de todo no puede seguir siendo la misma inmadura de siempre, ahora tiene por quien preocuparse.

* * *

><p><em>Bastante corto, lo se, pero creo que expresó muy bien lo que se me había ocurrido.<em>

_Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, alguna falta de orografía que noten agradeceré me la hagan saber para corregirla de inmediato así como algo que no tenga sentido._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
